


(W)interlude

by Zivitz



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Season 2 and 3 gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivitz/pseuds/Zivitz
Summary: Sometime in the cold season, Skaikru experiences the first snow.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	(W)interlude

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually remember who prompted me this, but I loved the idea and it was a bear to write but I did it! Hope you enjoy the fruits of my labour. Many thanks to Jamie and especially Alison for listening to me whine and complain. Love you guys.

He stepped into the chill air and fought a smile.

“I thought I’d find you here,” he said as he stopped beside her. She seemed smaller than usual, arms wrapped around herself as she shivered against the cold.

Abby looked up at him, her eyes full of light and wonder. “It’s _snowing_!”

And it was, light flurries gathering in her hair and joining the good half inch of snow that had fallen in the night. Her breath came out in clouds, soft puffs that floated upward and mingled with his as she turned back to the yard. “It’s beautiful,” she breathed, and he nodded, not quite able to take his eyes off her yet.

“Beautiful,” he echoed, and then forced himself to follow her gaze.

In reality the courtyard was a mess of frozen mud and bits of grass peeking out from under the snow, but no one seemed the mind. There were others like them, couples and groups and solitary figures huddled against the cold and standing around just admiring the scenery. The few children in the camp were attempting to roll what little snow there was into balls and clumps in the hopes, he suspected, of making a snowman- something they’d all only ever seen in books.

“Don’t you have a coat?” he asked, watching her shiver out of the corner of his eye.

“Oh, somewhere,” she said, waving a hand distractedly. “I’m not going to be out here much longer.”

Marcus shrugged out of his jacket, draping it over her shoulders. She looked up at him in surprise.

“Forgive me if I don’t believe you,” he said dryly.

“What about you? You’ll freeze.”

“I won’t, because I’m going back in for something. Just-” he touched a hand to her arm. “Take a few minutes for yourself. You’ve earned it.”

He looked over his shoulder as he turned the corner, catching her snuggling into his coat. She was so stubborn, and he was able to admit to himself it was one of the things he admired about her.

Among other things, he chided himself as he made his way through to the mess. He was trying not to let that admiration show too much, but some days it was harder than others. As if he didn’t well know that _admiration_ wasn’t all he was feeling toward her. It hadn’t taken seeing her on that slab in Mount Weather to make him realize he cared for her- maybe even more than cared for her. But seeing it had driven home that _friendship_ and _admiration_ were easy words for feelings that went much deeper.

“Any tea?” he asked, when he got to the head of the line.

“Sure,” said the kid behind the counter, and within moments slid two cups at him. “Tell Abby I said it’s good for her.”

Marcus wasn’t sure what that meant until he lifted one of the cups to his face and balked at the smell of alcohol. He turned back toward the counter, but the line had moved on. He was halfway down the corridor when he noticed he’d been handed two cups without having to ask. A little further when he realized the kid had known who the other one was for.

Was it that obvious?

He supposed they _did_ work together quite a lot, and he was never very far from her- ostensibly for professional reasons but the personal didn’t hurt either. It made him wonder if anything ever did happen between them, whether it would be remarked on or if it would just be taken as a normal progression of things.

It was something he let himself hope for in the quiet of the night, when he lay awake listening to the sounds of wildlife in the woods beyond the camp. To be allowed to love her openly, to maybe be loved in return. It seemed beyond the realm of possibility considering their complicated past. And yet sometimes, he thought, it wasn’t so far fetched.

Like when he rounded the corner and caught her inhaling the scent of his coat, closing her eyes for a moment before turning toward the sound of the door opening. “You really didn’t have to,” she said with a grateful smile.

“Well,” he said gruffly, letting that small scene seep into his soul, “Can’t have the Chancellor catching her death.”

“You know it doesn’t work like that,” she said, wincing and choking a bit as she swallowed a sip of the tea. “What is _in_ this?”

He shrugged as he took a taste of his own and coughed slightly. “Honestly? I didn’t ask.”

“Alcohol doesn’t really help keep you warm, you know. It actually-”

“Just enjoy it, Abby. It’s the first snow.” He frowned as he caught sight of Bellamy Blake and David Miller’s boy slipping across the grass, throwing handfuls of snow at each other. They were laughing, cheeks pink and looking impossibly young. They were also supposed to be on duty. He opened his mouth to excuse himself, ready to reprimand them for neglecting their posts, when he felt a small hand on his arm.

“Let them be children for a minute, Marcus,” she said, looking up at him. “It’s the first snow.”

He sighed and nodded shortly, wondering if she knew just how little he could deny her. But then a shiver ran through him that had nothing to do with the cold as that small hand slid down his arm and into his, and he thought maybe, just maybe, she did.


End file.
